pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Masquerain
/ |dexcekalos=048 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Surskit |gen=Generation III |species=Eyeball Pokémon |type=Bug |type2=Flying |metheight=0.8 m |imheight=2'07" |metweight=3.6 kg |imweight=7.9 lbs. |ability=Intimidate |dw=Unnerve |body=13 |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Bug |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Masquerain (Japanese: アメモース Amemoosu) is a / -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Masquerain is a light-blue Pokémon that has no legs. Instead it has two pairs of rombus-shaped wings on its body. Its head has the shape of a teardrop. Its face is pink, it has big black eyes and small eyebrows. On each side of its head, there is an antenna, which is meant to look like an angry eye. The antennae are white with pink along the lower rim. White lines along the rim resemble eyelashes, while a large, dark pink dot in the middle represents the pupil or iris. Characteristics Due to its sensitivity, Masquerain is a weak Pokémon, but it has got two antennae on its head to scare its enemies away. Behaviour Masquerain is a really sensitive Pokémon and it has difficulty flying in the rain, because its wings and its antennae get wet. So, when it rains it usually stays under big trees to protect itself. Evolution Masquerain is the evolved form of Surskit as of level 22, and does not evolve into anything else. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Generation VII= |-| Generation III-VI= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Quiver Dance|—|—|20|Bug|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 1 |'Bug Buzz'|90|100|10|Bug|Special|Beautiful|1|4}} 1 |[[Whirlwind]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 1 |Ominous Wind|60|100|5|Ghost|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} 1 |[[Bubble]]|40|100|30|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 1 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 1 |Sweet Scent|—|100|20|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |Water Sport|—|—|15|Water|Status|Cute|2|0}} 6 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 9 |Sweet Scent|—|100|20|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 14 |Water Sport|—|—|15|Water|Status|Cute|2|0}} 17 |'Gust'|40|100|35|Flying|Special|Clever|2|3}} 22 |Scary Face|—|100|10|Normal|Status|Tough|3|0}} 22 |'Air Cutter'|60|95|25|Flying|Special|Cool|4|0}} 26 |Stun Spore|—|75|30|Grass|Status|Clever|2|1}} 32 |'Silver Wind'|60|100|5|Bug|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} 38 |'Air Slash'|75|95|15|Flying|Special|Cool|1|4}} 42 |'Bug Buzz'|90|100|10|Bug|Special|Beautiful|1|4}} 48 |[[Whirlwind]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 52 |Quiver Dance|—|—|20|Bug|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 284 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 284 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 284 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 284 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 284 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 284 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Masquerain BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Masquerain BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Masquerain XY.gif |xysprs=Masquerain Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Masquerain XY.gif |orassprs=Masquerain Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime * Drew's Masquerain * Audrey's Masquerain * Juan's Masquerain * Masquerain (SM071) Trivia * Although it has 'rain' in its name, referring to water types, Masquerain is actually a / -type. ** Its pre-evolution is a type. * Masquerain is one of the seven missing Pokémon in the Emerald Version. * Prior to Generation VII, Surskit was a unique type but lost it upon evolving. With the introduction of the Dewpider and Wimpod lines, there are now other Pokémon with the same type combination. ** However, the Dewpider line is in reverse, as it is / type. Etymology * Masquerain is a mix of masquerade (a type of mask) and rain. * Amemoth is a combination of Ame, 雨, the Japanese word for rain, and moth, referring to its bug type and moth look. Gallery 284Masquerain_AG_anime.png 284Masquerain XY anime.png 284Masquerain_Dream.png 284Masquerain Pokemon Colosseum.png Masquerain-GO.png Masquerain_concept_art.png 284Masquerain_Pokémon_HOME.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Assistant Pokémon